


#lilokiss

by jetblxcklwt (ongnielftw)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, LOUIS IS A CUTIE, Louis and Harry are together, M/M, Possessive!Harry, annoyed!harry, because he can't be with louis, because of management, but anyway, but the world can't know, harry being annoyed, harry carries louis bridal style in this, i have no idea how tags work sorry, inspired by cute fanart, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam is mentioned like three times, management is a bitch, my first one direction fanfic, niall is mentioned once i think oops, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielftw/pseuds/jetblxcklwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fic spawned by some really cute fanart about Harry's reaction to #lilokiss (which is basically about the incident where Louis and Liam almost accidentally kissing on stage)</p><p>Just really self-indulgent.</p><p>My first work here (written in one setting, so it's not my best), so please leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#lilokiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry about the suckish title but I just wanted to post this and I couldn't think of anything good. So, yeah, I hope you like this fic!

* * *

Harry had been remarkably irritated these few days, and even the smallest thing could send him over the top, snarling and making snide comments about it. The boys all had their ways to deal with it whenever it came to the annoyed-Harry season: Liam tried to make sure nothing that would make Harry snap was anywhere in the near vicinity, Niall tried to lighten up the mood by making jokes that even an annoyed Harry Styles couldn't help but laugh at, and Louis distanced himself, certain that it was himself who had somehow triggered the annoyed-Harry season again, only talking to Harry when he absolutely had to.

And that annoyed Harry even more, because Louis had gotten it all wrong. Harry was irritated because management was, once again, breathing down his neck for the recent interactions between him and Louis, and had slapped down a “no more interactions or else” on him. Harry was irritated because he couldn't intentionally sit next to Louis anymore and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, because he couldn't casually stand so close to Louis that their bodies touched just the slightest, because he couldn't just smother his boyfriend with little kisses all over him.

So when the accidental almost-kiss happened, it didn't take very long for Harry to snap. They had been on stage, of course, and Louis and Liam had been messing around again, standing unnecessarily close to each other that their faces were almost touching, and Harry had seethed in silent anger, watching them closely.

And then, it happened. Louis turned back to Liam, and from Harry’s angle, he swore that he had seen their lips briefly touching.

That was it.

Management could go and fuck themselves, Harry decided as he strode towards Louis and Liam, who had separated and were looking at each other with sheepish did-that-really-just-happen expressions on.

He stopped when he was just a few steps away from them, glaring at Liam with all the pent up frustration that he had built up in the past few days. The fans were now screaming way louder than they had before, and Louis caught Harry’s eyes over Liam’s shoulder, his own blue eyes widening in shock.

As if sensing the dark aura behind him, Liam turned around, only to catch the full on death glare of Harry Edward Styles. He faltered momentarily, the words getting caught up in his throat.

“Harry, we… we didn’t-“

But Harry wasn’t listening to Liam anymore, his gaze had fixed itself on Louis, and how perfect he looked right at that moment. Louis was fidgeting uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at Harry, and when his eyes undeniably came into contact with Harry’s own, he offered a tiny uncertain smile.

Harry had heard of those “time-stopping” moments before – when something so significant happened that it felt as if time had frozen. He hadn’t ever expected to experience it, but that was exactly what happened as the rest of the world fell away and only Louis remained in his vision.

He didn’t even register it when he walked over to Louis, as if in a daze, and whispered in his ear, “Jump, Lou.”

Louis looked at him in surprise.

“Why?” Harry grunted a bit in frustration but he couldn’t explain anything right now; his mind was too focused on Louis in his outfit, Louis’ _scent_ and _louislouislouis_ so he went for the alternative.

Harry leaned down and slipped his arm under Louis’ legs, before literally sweeping him off his feet. Louis gave a startled yelp, this being the first time in _ages_ since Harry had carried him bridal style, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck on instinct. Harry turned to the crowd and couldn’t resist the urge to give them a smile and a wink, making the shouts even louder and deafening.

Then, he turned and was rushing towards backstage, as if carrying Louis didn’t affect him at all. Finally, he was pressing Louis to the wall, ignoring management and the staff as he shielded Louis with his body while peppering kisses all over him.

“Harry-“

“Shh,” Harry murmured as he silenced Louis with a kiss, and Louis melted in Harry’s arms, falling pliant. A soft whine came up when Harry pulled away from the kiss, opting to press small little kisses all along his head and face instead.

“Mmh, Harry please-“

“Lou, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Harry assured him as he buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, breathing in the sweet scent that he had been denied for so _long_.

“No, Harry stop.” Something in Louis’ voice prompted Harry to stop from sucking on Louis’ neck. He looked at Louis flushed expression enquiringly.

“We can’t- we’ve still got a concert. After, okay?” Louis muttered, leaning into Harry. Harry smiled as he looked down at Louis’ form pressed against his.

“Okay, Lou.” Harry finally replied after a pause. They _did_ still have a concert, and what had Harry been _thinking_ when he carried Louis backstage? The media and fans were going to have a field day with this. Management was probably going to get him another beard too.

But somehow, when Louis looked at him with those blue eyes full of happiness and his smile displayed for the whole world to see, Harry didn’t regret anything. All that mattered was that he had made Louis happy, even if just for a brief moment.

“Shall we go back?” Louis asked, slipping his hand into Harry’s. Harry smiled back at Louis, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky to have Louis as his.

“Well, we _have_ got a concert. Can’t disappoint the fans now, can we?” Harry joked, even as they walked back on the stage.

“No, I suppose we can’t.” Louis agreed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw a staff from their management coming towards them, so he smirked at them and tugged Louis along with him towards the stage even faster.

Just before they came back into the fans’ view, Harry sneaked another look at Louis besides him, mouth open in laughter, eyes twinkling as blue as the afternoon sky, and he whispered, “I love you, Lou.”

And then the world around them exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it! If you liked it, please leave a Kudos and a comment! I appreciate constructive criticism so if you have any suggestions, please leave it in a comment! Also, if you spread the word about this, I'd be extremely grateful!
> 
> If you wish to contact me, you can find me on:  
> Twitter - @5shadesofidiots  
> Wattpad - jetblxcklwt


End file.
